Existen los milagros: Feliz Navidad
by Ginevre
Summary: Sé que existen los milagros: yo soy su milagro, él es el mío, y James Sirius lo es de ambos. Feliz, Feliz Navidad. Por fin.


_**Existen los milagros: Feliz Navidad.**_

¿Que por qué Harry James Potter es el amor de mi vida?

Soy Ginevra Molly Potter Weasley, y quien, algún día y cuando yo ya no esté en este mundo, lea las páginas de este libro, - mi verdad, nuestra verdad - sabrá porqué, y es más, no podrá imaginar mi vida sin haber amado a Harry.

Me resisto a cerrar estas páginas sin haberles echado una última mirada, aunque en el fondo sé que, de vez en cuando, cuando me sienta especialmente sensible, o melancólica, - aunque eso no pasa a menudo siendo la esposa de un hombre único como lo es él - volveré a ellas en busca de paz. Una vez más, desde el principio las paso rápido, recordando a ritmo de moviola cuándo y cómo le conocí, cómo aquel día mi corazón dio un vuelco que lo cambiaría para siempre: observé, hechizada, a un muchacho menudo, vivaz y desamparado, con los ojos más verdes y fascinantes que yo vería jamás, y una épica leyenda a sus espaldas que pesaba más que él. Sigo mirando, y los años se suceden ante mí con rapidez, esos años de los que yo tan poco sé, a pesar de saber mucho, y que Ron y Hermione han tenido el detalle de narrarme durante horas; ya que durante la época de su estancia en Hogwarts, ellos fueron quienes mejor le conocieron… aunque ahora lo soy yo; recuerdo cómo los viví, con él siempre a mi lado, como un sueño, una sombra de la que yo estuve siempre pendiente, aunque él no lo notase. Me viene a la mente lo responsable y abnegado que él fue desde el principio, siempre haciendo lo correcto, o lo incorrecto con el fin de hacer lo correcto… Sonrío, no puedo evitarlo, al recordar los quebraderos de cabeza que Harry, Hermione y mi hermano dieron al Colegio con el fin de salvarlo una y otra vez del desastre que lo amenazaba.

Sé que no puedo entretenerme mucho, pues toda nuestra familia nos está esperando en La Madriguera para celebrar la Nochebuena, así que rápidamente, con las páginas de este libro pasan los años, hasta alcanzar esa noche que perdurará en mi recuerdo vívida, como si hubiese sucedido anoche mismo, y la rememoro minuto a minuto, caricia a caricia, beso a beso. No puedo evitarlo, ni quiero.

De nuevo me traslado a la Nochebuena del año mil novecientos noventa y siete, justo ahora hace un año. Harry, Hermione y mi hermano siguen perdidos, nadie sabe dónde, pues ninguna persona es capaz de dar noticias de su paradero, de si están vivos o muertos. Hace varios meses que los tres se marcharon, y aunque mis padres no paran de recordarme con insistencia que, si ellos hubiesen muerto, El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado y sus secuaces habrían difundido la noticia a bombo y platillo hasta el último confín del mundo, y eso no ha sucedido, yo temo que hayan sido presa de algún grupo de carroñeros tan inútiles como afortunados, que haciendo gala de sus más rastreras y malar artes, hayan acabado con sus vidas sin saber a quién estaban matando, y les hayan dado entierro en una fosa común, perdida del mundo y olvidada para siempre. Se escuchan casos de desapariciones sin cesar, de gente que nunca vuelve.

Mi madre ha preparado una copiosa y exquisita cena en La Madriguera para toda la familia, no para de repetir que debemos celebrar la Navidad con esperanza, por aquellos que no están a nuestro lado; los que algún día regresarán y los que jamás podrán hacerlo. Hay que tenerlos a todos bien presentes en nuestras mentes y nuestros corazones, porque su sacrificio da sentido a nuestras vidas. Pero yo no puedo probar bocado; disimulo esparciendo la comida por el plato, con la cabeza gacha y la mente perdida en un solo rostro: Harry. Transcurre media hora, una hora, quizá un eón, antes de que me vea libre para marcharme a la soledad de mi cuarto y de mi mente; me tumbo en la cama, me abstraigo en el recuerdo de sus besos, me aferro a su contacto, a sus caricias, con el crudo temor de llegar a olvidarlas debido a su larga ausencia… Una errática lágrima surca mi rostro: Oh, Dios, estoy desesperada. Intento controlarme, yo no soy de las que lloran, pero el dolor contenido durante tanto tiempo es más fuerte que mi aguante, y libre de miradas finalmente me abandono al llanto; lloro y lloro hasta que ya no me quedan lágrimas, y en algún momento, agotada… me duermo.

Súbitamente despierto en la penumbra, con el corazón en un puño. No sé cuántas horas han transcurrido desde que he sido vencida por el cansancio, pero a mí me parecen una eternidad. Sonrío amargamente; por un momento, creo haber sentido de nuevo sus dulces caricias en mi rostro. ¡Ilusa de mí! Y deseo volver a dormirme, dormirme para siempre y no despertar jamás… porque la muerte le ronda; mi alma me lo susurra, agónica.

- Estás preciosa – escucho justo a mi lado, y el suave roce de una mano que yo podría describir milímetro a milímetro sin equivocarme, recorre mi mejilla. Me aferro a ella con ambas manos, como si mi vida entera me fuera en ese divino contacto.

- No eres real, no puedes serlo – me atrevo a susurrar entre sollozos, mientras pego mi rostro a esa mano con desesperación.

- Sólo tú puedes decirlo. Tú me has llamado – en sus palabras, él me dedica toda la ternura del mundo.

- Harry, Harry – susurro, desesperada – Sé que estás en peligro, lo presiento.

- El peligro real ya ha pasado, Ginny. He sido mordido por Naginny en Godric´s Hollow y gracias a Hermione, ambos hemos podido escapar. Ahoya yazgo tumbado en una austera y triste cama, en medio de la nada, en un delirio provocado por la fiebre que me ha producido el maldito mordisco.

Yo me tapo la boca para no gritar, pero él se sienta en la cama junto a mí y me abraza con fuerza. Es la primera vez que puedo ver su rostro de nuevo, a través de las sombras. Es Harry, mi Harry, y está junto a mí. No soy capaz de entender nada, y le miro a los ojos, con el dolor pintado en mi semblante.

- La herida no es grave, y sé que Hermione no tendrá problemas para salvar mi cuerpo del veneno que lo recorre – me mira, melancólico – He acudido a tu llamada, no sé cómo, pero sí porqué: para salvar mi alma. Mi mundo se desmorona, y no puedo seguir viviendo sin tenerte cerca, sin amarte. La vida no es vida sin ti, porque te quiero – mi corazón late desbocado al escucharle, y comienzo a respirar de forma acelerada sin poder evitarlo – Dame un motivo para vivir, mi dulce pelirroja – me suplica.

Yo repaso cada detalle de su rostro con mis ojos y mis manos, me pierdo en su calor, me abandono a su triste mirada, que en ningún momento abandona mis ojos. Y sé exactamente qué debo hacer.

- Tu alma me necesita, - me escucho decir, decidida - y ha sido la mía quien te ha llamado. Tú necesitas un motivo para vivir y seguir luchando. Yo pido lo mismo. Si yo te he reclamado, yo decido, y decido que ahora eres real, y que todo lo que suceda aquí, esta noche, será lo más real que haya existido nunca.

Por primera vez él sonríe, cómplice. Al igual que yo, sabe lo que está a punto de suceder, y no piensa resistirse.

Comienzo a desnudarle lentamente, sin vergüenza alguna, y él mi mira sin pudor, mientras se deja hacer, subiendo al cielo con mi ávido contacto. Cuando se halla frente a mí tal y como vino al mundo, llega el turno de que él me quite la ropa con delicadeza; lo hace en silencio, rozando deliberadamente cada poro de mi piel, mientras yo me estremezco, inmóvil. En ningún momento nuestras miradas se han separado; nuestras almas no lo harán nunca.

Completamente desnuda, le tomo de la mano y tiro de él hacia el calor de las mantas; ambos nos tumbamos en la cama y nos cubrimos con ellas, abrazados; sobran las palabras. Sublime es la palabra para describirlo: sublime es el latido de su corazón junto al del mío, sublime es su cuerpo de dios, sublime es su forma de amarme como nadie lo hará jamás. Nos dedicamos el uno al otro todo el tiempo del mundo en caricias y en besos; es nuestro momento y el tiempo se detiene por nosotros. Y nos amamos. Él posee mi cuerpo y mi alma, y yo lo poseo a él por entero y para siempre. Por fin somos uno, uno sólo, como siempre ha debido ser. Lo sé, y saberlo me hace la mujer más afortunada del universo.

Felices pero agotados, nos dormimos abrazados, con un último beso que aún late hoy en mis labios.

Cuando despierto por la mañana, él ya no está a mi lado, ni lo espero. Sé que se halla a muchas millas de distancia, pero también sé que estará bien. Es Navidad, y ya no me siento sola, llevo en mí su alma para siempre. Y esté donde esté y haga lo que haga, él no volverá a estar solo nunca más, pues su mujer late en su corazón.

Mis padres y mis hermanos notan inmediatamente mi cambio de actitud, pero no dicen nada. Prefieren verme llena de esperanza, y yo les sonrío en silencio, con ojos brillantes. Sí, esperaré sin sucumbir a la desesperación, lo haré por él, y él vencerá.

Días después, me veo obligada a volver al maldito Hogwarts por el bien de toda mi familia, y el mío propio, pero ya no me importa.

Transcurren dos meses, y descubro con estupor que estoy embarazada. Siempre he sabido que mi noche de amor con Harry no fue un simple sueño, sino un milagro que se esfumó con las luces del alba. Pero el bebé que estoy gestando en mi vientre sigue aquí, y depende de mí. Me siento radiante, exultante de felicidad, y quiero contárselo a él, y él aún no ha vuelto, pero lo hará. Nunca he pretendido entender nada de lo que sucedió aquella noche, y ahora me veo obligada a no hacerme ni la más mínima pregunta al respecto. Sucedió, lo amé, él me amó, y nuestro bebé está en camino, sin más. Pero ¿cómo explicarlo a mi familia? Me armo de valor y lo mantengo en secreto en el Castillo; Nadie allí puede saber que nacerá el hijo del peor y más temido enemigo del Señor Oscuro, pues sé lo que harían si se enterasen. Ahora sí que mi vida está en peligro, pero vale la pena, y cómo la vale.

El primer fin de semana de marzo, en que nos permiten visitar a nuestras familias, reúno a todos en La Madriguera y les cuento la buena nueva, tal y como sucedió, sin intentar hacer que lo entiendan. Ellos me miran, atónitos. Firme en mi postura, y con la súplica reflejada en mis ojos y mi voz, les pido que lo acepten y me apoyen. Mis padres me devuelven la mirada con ternura y creo que he vencido, pero de pronto mi padre les sale a todos con la absurda teoría de que he sido violada por Amycus Carrow o por alguno de sus secuaces, o un maldito Slytherin, y he perdido la razón. Ahora la atónita soy yo. ¿Es que se han vuelto locos? Para ellos, no más que yo misma.

Mis hermanos buscan un culpable a quien matar, mi madre llora desconsolada, y mi padre no deja de mirarme con condescendencia y de hablarme suavemente. Me hace preguntas inútiles para sonsacarme su verdad, una verdad que no existe ni lo hará jamás. Yo comprendo su postura, de hecho es lo más lógica posible, pero les suplico una y mil veces que me crean, que lo acepten, que no me hagan pasar esta tortura. No consigo más que todos acepten mi embarazo, pero no la verdad. Les dejo, abatidos y destrozados, para regresar a Hogwarts. Debo mantener la mentira hasta el final. Harry necesita tiempo, todos lo sabemos.

Dos meses más… y yo sigo disimulando mi embarazo como buenamente puedo, pero ya no resulta fácil. Neville me ayuda en todo lo que puede, sin hacer preguntas, sólo intuye lo que pasa, pues de tonto no tiene un pelo, a pesar de su apariencia. Se ha convertido en mi único aliado.

Un día él me reclama y me hace apresurarme hacia la Sala de los Menesteres; no quiere arriesgarse a contarme nada que pueda caer en malvados oídos. Desde aquella misma mañana mi corazón late desbocado, e inmediatamente sé con quién voy a encontrarme. El terror se adueña de todo mi ser. ¿Creerá Harry mis palabras, o me tomará por loca, como han hecho mis padres? Es una pregunta que me he negado hacerme hasta ahora, su rechazo me mataría. Aún así, no dejo de correr.

Sin aliento, entro en La Sala de los Menesteres y él está allí, más pálido y delgado que cuando se marchó, pero tal y como yo lo recuerdo de aquella noche. Me mira, conoce mi cuerpo a la perfección, no en vano es suyo. E inmediatamente se da cuenta de lo que está sucediendo en mí. No necesita palabras; sus ojos brillan con una renovada luz de esperanza y determinación. Me dedica la más hermosa sonrisa que he visto jamás, pero entiende perfectamente lo que todos los magos nos estamos jugando en ese día, en ese mismo momento, y sólo anuncia:

- Tú te quedarás aquí.

No voy a discutirle nada, bastante tiene ya con la que se le viene encima. Pero haré lo que crea que debo hacer. Estoy en el Castillo para ayudarle hasta mi último aliento, diga lo que diga, y así lo haré. Alertados de la noticia, llega toda mi familia para presentar batalla. Se dan cuenta de cómo Harry me mira, lleno de amor, y penan por dentro, creyendo que su corazón será destrozado en pedazos cuando deba enfrentarse a la verdad. Ignorantes. Pero no es momento de historias, estas ya llegarán.

Todos se marchan de la sala, y tampoco yo permanezco mucho allí encerrada, no sé qué se pensaban. Se desata la lucha por todo el Castillo, y yo peleo en ella con uñas y dientes, no en vano lucho por lo que más amo en esta vida, y por mucho más. La noche será larga. Voldemort nos alcanza como una exhalación, nos da una tregua hasta la media noche, para que durante ella Harry se entregue. Mi alma se rompe en pedazos. Sé lo que va a pasar, lo sé, lo intuyo. Conozco a Harry demasiado bien. Así que intento hallarlo desesperadamente. Busco en cada rincón del Castillo a donde puedo llegar sin exponerme demasiado, corro y corro sin aliento, y no consigo nada. Me dejo caer en un rincón, muerta de angustia: Harry va a morir; y yo no estaré con él para morir a su lado.

Pero no es momento de llorar, sino de luchar. Escucho a McGonagall anunciar que todo Hogwarts morirá por Harry Potter si es necesario, que todos lucharemos hasta la muerte por apoyarle. Y eso es lo que haré. Me reúno con los demás para presentar batalla de nuevo, en primera fila. Es entonces cuando veo a Harry yacer, exánime, en brazos de Hagrid, quien lo sostiene con mimo y le llora como un padre llora a su amado hijo. Las fuerzas me abandonan y me desmorono, cayendo al suelo sentada, con la mirada fija en su cuerpo inerte.

Voldemort se regodea humillando el cadáver del hombre al que amo, tanto verbalmente como asestándole golpes, y riendo como un demente. Y a mí me hierve la sangre en las venas. No sé cómo lo haré, pero voy a matar a ese hijo del demonio, aunque sea lo último que haga. Me pongo en pie lentamente, doy un paso al frente, otro… La atención del Señor Oscuro se ha alejado de Harry, pero mis ojos no pueden abandonarle. Súbitamente, en silencio, él comienza a moverse, y se pone en pie; yo le observo, paralizada, y él me mira a mí. Sé que no estoy loca, me ha guiñado un ojo antes de volver a enfrentarse a Voldemort con fuerzas renovadas. Pero… ¿será que todavía estoy soñando? ¿Y si aún no he despertado? ¿Y si sigo soñando desde Nochebuena? ¿Puede que haya muerto y que mi mente divague eternamente sin un cuerpo al que regresar?

No puedo ahondar en estos pensamientos, pues Harry está luchando contra Voldemort. Le escucho hablarle con voz segura, arrogante incluso, le dice que va a morir. El otro ríe una y otra vez al escucharle, pero su risa ya no es triunfal, sino histérica: enfoca un abrakadabra hacia Harry con toda la potencia de la que es capaz, y no salgo de mi asombro cuando Harry se lo devuelve con decisión. Pasan segundos eternos, antes de que el maldito demonio caiga muerto para siempre. Todo ha terminado.

Por un momento, todos contemplamos la escena sin poder dar crédito a lo que acaba de suceder ante nuestros ojos. Pero pronto Harry se encuentra rodeado por decenas de personas que desean felicitarle, darle abrazos y palmadas en la espalda, que ríen, que lloran, que necesitan tiempo para asimilar que realmente la pesadilla ha terminado. Yo me voy al Gran Comedor, o a lo que queda de él, y me siento en un rincón. Ya no sé qué pensar, no sé si estoy viva, o si sueño. Sólo sé que Harry vive ahí donde ahora me encuentro, y deseo quedarme para siempre, donde quiera que sea.

Mi madre me ha encontrado y me toma de la mano: Fred ha muerto. Entonces sé que no estoy viviendo un sueño, pues Fred jamás moriría en uno de mis sueños, le quiero con locura. Ambas lloramos una en brazos de la otra, desconsoladas, durante mucho tiempo. Al separarnos, alguien me toma suavemente de la mano, me giro para mirarle y hallo a Harry agotado, herido, destrozado por la ausencia de todos aquellos a quienes ha perdido esa noche; su única sonrisa es para mí.

Me abrazo a él, desesperada, le aprieto contra mi cuerpo con toda la fuerza que me queda y escucho un leve quejido: su cuerpo está magullado por todos lados; pero no protesta. Él me abraza con la mayor delicadeza del mundo, y después me observa.

- Estás embarazada – afirma con una sonrisa de adoración.

Yo asiento, sonriéndole también.

Mi madre se interpone entre nosotros. Toma a Harry de la mano e intenta exculparme contándole una absurda historia de agresión, violación y resistencia por mi parte. Él me mira a mí, yo niego con la cabeza; después la mira a ella, intuyendo lo que pasa. Mi padre, George, Ron y Hermione se han reunido con nosotros, justo a tiempo de escucharle.

- Ginny es mi mujer, y el bebé es mi hijo. Sea quien sea, se las verá conmigo si osa insinuar siquiera lo contrario.

Los demás lo miran, atónitos, mientras él me toma de la mano y me lleva fuera de aquel lugar, lejos de todo y de todos; ellos no le siguen para convencerle, saben que no servirá de nada. Necesita descansar, y hacerlo a mi lado. Yo me abrazo a él nuevamente, se da cuenta de que me cuesta caminar y se detiene.

- ¿Estás bien? – al mirarme, toda la preocupación del mundo yace sobre sus hombros – Yo también lo viví, Ginny – me confiesa con serenidad – no me preguntes cómo, pero estuve allí. Y si hoy he sido capaz de vencer a Voldemort, en gran parte ha sido por lo que aquella noche sucedió entre tú y yo.

- Ahora sí lo estoy – respondo pegada a su cuerpo – pero el bebé y yo estamos cansados.

Aún agotado como está, me toma en brazos, no me quedan fuerzas para resistirme, por mucho que lo desee sabiendo cómo se encuentra; y me lleva a la Torre de Griffindor, al dormitorio de los chicos. Elige una cama y sin importarle a quién pertenezca, me tumba en ella y se tumba a mi lado, abrazado a mí.

- Descansa, mi amor – dice sin más.

Inmediatamente, él se duerme de puro agotamiento. Pero yo no soy capaz de dormir, es la primera vez que me ha llamado "amor", no tiene facilidad de palabra para hablar de sus propios sentimientos, y lo sé. En cambio, es el hombre más apasionado de este mundo, en todo lo que hace. Acabo de perder a uno de mis hermanos, y de recuperar al hombre de mi vida, con el que voy a tener un hijo. Es una sensación agridulce la que recorre mi alma. Al final, yo también caigo rendida.

Durante la noche no me he dado cuenta de que Ron y Hermione han dormido también en la torre, bien abrazados, al igual que nosotros. Antes de encararnos de nuevo con mis padres, Harry y yo les contamos todo lo que sucedió aquella noche, lo que vivimos. Al principio ellos nos miran incrédulos, pero la seriedad de nuestros rostros, el darse cuenta de que nosotros creemos a pies juntillas lo que estamos diciendo, hace que ellos también decidan creerlo, sé que más por Harry que por mí; ellos saben muy bien que todo puede pasar cuando eres el mejor amigo de Harry Potter.

Así que los cuatro caminamos decididos al encuentro de mis padres, y esgrimimos nuestra verdad ante ellos, quienes nos escuchan en absoluto silencio, pero no se pronuncian. Todos estamos destrozados por la muerte de Fred, nuestra prioridad es darle sepultura como merece. McGonagall ha decidido crear un cementerio en el mismo Hogwarts, para que ninguna generación, ni presente ni futra, olvide lo que allí ha sucedido, y pide permiso a mis padres para que Fred sea enterrado en él. Todos asentimos.

Pasan los días. Ya hemos dado a Fred el descanso eterno en el Castillo, junto a Remus, Tonks, y tantos otros que ya nunca reirán a nuestro lado. Desde la misma noche de nuestro reencuentro, Harry y yo dormimos juntos, y nadie se atreve a intentar prohibírnoslo u objetar nada al respecto; nos ven felices y eso es lo único importante, pero sé que nos miran con tristeza cuando no podemos verlos, excepto Ron y Hermione, que creen en nosotros ciegamente. Un día Harry se planta ante todos ellos y les dice que está reconstruyendo su casa de Godric´s Hollow, que Ginny y yo vamos a casarnos en breve, y que no aceparemos ninguna objeción.

Mis padres se miran preocupados, temen que Harry cambie de parecer cuando nazca el niño, que nos rechace a ambos, incapaz de vivir en un mundo irreal durante más tiempo. Intentan hacerle ver su verdad una vez más, y le ruegan que, si yo no soy capaz de afrontar con entereza lo que creen que me sucedió, él no aliente mi locura. Me creen enferma y pretenden curarme. Él enfurece como jamás lo he vuelto a ver en mi vida; me toma de la mano, airado, y ambos abandonamos La Madriguera con lo puesto. Realmente nada más nos hace falta, excepto su amor y comprensión, pero sabemos que su amor siempre lo tendremos, su comprensión, no.

Indignados, decidimos casarnos en secreto. Contamos a Ron y Hermione - quienes nos han hecho llegar a escondidas todas nuestras pertenencias a Grimmauld Place número doce, donde viviremos hasta que podamos trasladarnos a nuestro hogar definitivo - nuestros planes de boda. Y el mismo día del enlace nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que todos, absolutamente todos, están allí, a nuestro lado. No podíamos recibir mejor regalo. Mis padres y mis hermanos nos piden perdón, aún son incapaces de creernos, pero nos aman y nos necesitan a su lado, a ambos. Y nosotros también a ellos. Nos abrazamos, nos besamos, todos lloramos mucho. Al final del día yo me he convertido en la señora de Harry James Potter, y él en mi marido, y jamás nos hemos sentido más felices.

Sigo leyendo, más bien recordando rápidamente, pues en cualquier momento Harry me reclamará para marcharnos.

Pasan los meses. Mi vientre se hincha poco a poco como un pequeño orbe que guarda el mejor de los regalos. Hace poco que se ha concluido la reconstrucción del que será nuestro hogar en Godric´s Hollow. Harry ha trabajado incansablemente en ello, pidiendo a todos los vecinos del pueblo que alguna vez estuvieron en la casa, a mis padres y a todos aquellos que fueron amigos de los suyos y que aún siguen con vida, una descripción detallada de cómo era por dentro, ya que él no es capaz de recordarla; ha supervisado su reconstrucción ladrillo a ladrillo, hasta estar seguro de que nadie sería capaz de imaginar que esa casa llena de historia fue derruida alguna vez, a no ser porque lo haya presenciado. Y por las noches se ha dedicado a hacerme feliz. Día a día satisface cada uno de mis caprichos, de vez en cuando lo descubro observándome con adoración, cuando creo que está leyendo el periódico, o distraído con cualquier asunto, y él me sonríe, siempre me sonríe. Al llegar la noche, ha tomado por costumbre que nos acostemos pronto, no para dormir; se empeña en apoyar las palmas de sus manos en mi desnudo vientre, para sentirlo a él, a nuestro pequeño, que siempre da pataditas al sentir el contacto de su padre, como si ya le conociera; y canta nanas que no sé dónde ha aprendido, con una voz desastrosa, pues si bien posee infinidad de encantos, la melodía no es uno de ellos; yo río y río, cada vez que lo hace, no puedo evitarlo, y desde hace mucho sé que él sigue cantando por mí, adora verme reír. Él aún no ríe a menudo, pero sé que lo hará, algún día lo hará, su hijo y yo le ayudaremos a conseguirlo.

Una noche de finales de septiembre, de pronto comienzo a sentir un dolor que me traspasa. Le despierto suavemente, intentando no asustarle, pero él salta de la cama, apenas sin escucharme. Se viste en dos minutos de reloj, mucho antes de que yo haya conseguido ponerme en pie siquiera. No sé cómo lo hace, pero siempre consigue hacerme sentir segura, a salvo, cuando él está a mi lado. Por fin me levanto tranquilamente, me ducho y me arreglo, mientras él se desespera en silencio. Pero no quiero ir a San Mungo hecha un adefesio. Después le tomo de la mano, tras un fuerte espasmo de dolor, y tiró de él para que me acompañe a la chimenea que nos une al hospital, pues él ha removido cielo y tierra para conseguir una autorización que conecte la red flu de nuestra chimenea directamente con la de San Mungo. Yo me traslado primero, él me sigue inmediatamente después.

De las siguientes horas que transcurren yo no recuerdo mucho, sólo un gran dolor, sudor, alegre sufrimiento, y sus verdes y dulces ojos siempre pegados a los míos, con una serenidad que me sorprende. Siempre me han dicho que los hombres se convierten en temblorosos flanes en el momento del nacimiento de sus hijos. Pero él no, sé que piensa que no puede permitírselo, pues yo le necesito. Ese es Harry, mi Harry, y así le quiero. El parto es largo y lento, no en vano soy primeriza. Cuando estoy apunto de desfallecer, cuando siento que casi no me quedan fuerzas para continuar, me sorprende el fuerte y firme llanto de un bebé, y miro a Harry, que aún me tiene tomada de la mano; está llorando. Ese momento no se me borrará de la mente mientras viva: Harry llorando de emoción y de alegría, mientras sonríe como un tonto, sin dejar de besarme con la mirada.

- Es un niño – acierta a decir de forma cómica. Me acaricia el rostro, y yo beso su mano.

- ¿A quién se parece? – No puedo evitar preguntar. Sé lo que casi todos piensan, aunque ya no insistan en recordárnoslo.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – ríe y llora al mismo tiempo, es maravilloso - ¡Dios! ¡Es hermoso, Ginny! ¡Muy hermoso! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Por Merlín!

- Gracias – sólo puedo susurrar, antes de que los sanadores se nos lleven al niño y a mí para asearnos y hacernos las pruebas pertinentes. A él lo hacen esperar en el que será nuestro cuarto mientras yo permanezca allí.

- ¿Gracias? Gracias a ti, mi amor, mi alegría, mi motivo de vivir – me responde cuando volvemos a encontrarnos, ya en la habitación, mientras me acaricia el cabello y me besa dulcemente.

Él lleva el niño en los brazos cuando por fin los sanadores permiten a nuestra familia entrar a visitarnos; lo hacen con cautela, intentando aparentar felicidad, pero la verdad es que toda su alma tiembla por dentro. Hermione se adelanta, decidida, y Harry deposita el bebé en sus brazos con sumo cuidado, ofreciéndole una sonrisa triunfante. Ella lo observa sin miedo y sin vergüenza, y el niño, porque ha sido niño, parece mirarla a ella con la misma curiosidad, aún sin poder ver todavía.

- Por Merlín, Harry, es clavadito a ti – ella afirma llena de asombro por el extraordinario parecido que une a padre e hijo con una evidencia aplastante, no porque esperase todo lo contrario – Así debiste ser tú de pequeñito – concluye sin dejar de mirarlo.

El resto de la familia ha de rendirse a la evidencia. Desean decirnos muchas cosas, pero ese sólo es momento de alegría y celebración. Ya habrá tiempo para arrepentirse. Aunque para Harry y para mí, todo está olvidado, y jamás volveremos a nombrarlo. Somos conscientes de que quizá les pedimos demasiado intentando que creyesen porque sí en semejante portento, aunque lo cierto es que hubo quienes sí lo creyeron, y le estaremos eternamente agradecidos por ello.

¿Que por qué Harry James Potter es el amor de mi vida?

Obvio, ¿no? Yo sonrío, satisfecha. Echo una última mirada a la pulcra caligrafía que llena la postrera página de mi diario; firmo al pie, donde ya casi no queda espacio, adjuntando a mi rúbrica una pequeña fecha de recordatorio y, lentamente, cierro, sonriente, el libro de tapas rojas que contiene todo un ensayo sobre mis sentimientos por Harry: mi esposo, mi vida, mi corazón.

- ¿Algún día podré leerlo? – escucho a mi espalda. Mi corazón se acelera, alegre y juguetón.

Me giro lentamente, aún sin levantarme de la cómoda silla de escritorio donde me encuentro, para mirar con adoración al hombre moreno que me contempla con sus ojos verdes, adorables y curiosos, mientras acaricia con mimo el suave y también moreno pelito de un hermoso bebé de cuatro meses que duerme plácidamente entre sus brazos.

- Algún día – yo sonrío, devolviéndole la mirada con auténtica devoción.

- Oh, seguro que en alguna parte de ese diario has contado cuántos años tardé en darme cuenta de cuanto te quiero, y lo patoso y torpe que fui al tratar de conquistarte. Por eso no me dejas leerlo – él especula enarcando una ceja e intentando bromear, pero en el fondo observa mi reacción para ver si ha dado en el clavo.

Yo río sin poder evitarlo, divertida, y le doy un suave y dulce beso en los labios que le sabe a gloria, lo noto por su mirada satisfecha; y a mí me sabe al cielo que es habitar en su alma.

- Gracias por el mejor regalo que podías darme – me susurra entre beso y beso, porque una vez empezado a besar aquellos labios sexys y llenos de promesas de amor, todas para mí, no es tan fácil parar, y yo sigo besándole y besándole, sin descanso – Adoro a James – beso – y te adoro a ti – otro beso, cada cual más dulce que el anterior. Este hombre me vuelve loca… comienzo a pensar dónde pasaría esta noche si no nos estuviesen esperando: en la cama, siendo suya una vez más, y haciéndolo mío de nuevo.

- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? – le pregunto, intentando serenarme; siento que o dejo de besarle ahora mismo, o seguiré haciéndolo ininterrumpidamente hasta el fin de los tiempos.

- Por supuesto que lo sé. Hoy es veinticuatro de diciembre, el día en que tú te entregaste a mí, el día en que me amaste y me hiciste tuyo para siempre. El día en que deseé como nunca vencer a Voldemort , porque por fin encontré un motivo para vivir: hacerlo por ti.

Una huidiza lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla, y él la retira con ternura, sonriente.

- Y el día en que comenzaste a gestar en tu vientre este infinito milagro: nuestro pequeño. Jamás podré olvidar esta fecha, jamás.

- ¿Y sabes cuánto te amo? – consigo susurrar sin atragantarme por la emoción que me atenaza la garganta.

- Créeme que lo sé. Me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti. Y todavía sé algo más – que nunca dejaremos de amarnos. Lo nuestro no tiene final. Feliz Navidad, mi reina – ahora es él quien me besa, depositando en mis labios todo aquello que no hace falta decir con palabras.

- Feliz navidad, mi paladín – respondo, hechizada por sus encantos.

Y él me regala de nuevo aquella sonrisa enamorada, que siempre será para mí.

Sé que existen los milagros: yo soy su milagro, él es el mío, y James Sirius lo es de ambos.

Feliz, feliz Navidad. Por fin.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Desde que comencé a publicar en Fanfiction, cada Navidad he deseado ofreceros un one shot a modo de regalo para felicitaros las fiestas y agradeceros todo lo que hacéis por mí, leyendo mis historias. Pero hasta este momento, nunca ha podido ser, no sé si porque no tenía tiempo, o no era el momento, o quizá no tenía nada interesante que contar. Pero este año es diferente, os ofrezco este regalo, para todos los que seguís alguno de mis fics, para todos los que me habéis leído alguna vez, y para todos los que lo haréis en algún momento. Para conseguirlo he tenido que aparcar todos mis fics, ya que casi no tengo tiempo para escribir, pero ha valido la pena.

Sé qu,e cronológicamente, me he salido totalmente de la historia con la que nos deleitó J.K. Rowling, y os pido que me perdonéis por ello. Pero al igual que lo es vuestro, Harry Potter también es mío, pues lo llevo en el corazón, y en este caso así lo he imaginado. Olvidaos por un momento de cómo pasó, e imaginad lo que yo os cuento. No será "lo real", pero sigue siendo bello. Al menos para mí lo es.

Espero que os haya gustado, de todo corazón. Y si podéis y os apetece, dejadme un review con vuestra opinión al respecto. Ese será mi regalo.

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! ¡Y PRÓSPERO 2011!**

**Con todo cariño.**

**Rose.**


End file.
